You Where Always There For Me
by DuckieHamilton1
Summary: Marcus has lost his mate, but he still has the love of his half vampire, half human daughter Aurelia to keep him strong. But the Romanian's want her. Aro, Marcus and Caius send her to the Cullens with Felix, who happens to be in love with Aurelia. Does she feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**I do... not own twilight.**

**In this Didyme was human when she fell in love with Marcus and they had a half human baby (Aurelia). Oh and whenever there's a line of x's in means there's a time change! Reveiw! And If you read this the first time I'm sorry I said Demetri instead of Felix!**

**Marcus's POV- Memories**

"Daddy!" My baby girl said running up to me, I bent down and picked her up settling her on my hip "Where's Mummy?" she asked, looking up at me. Her blue eyes looked exactly like her mothers had; I choked out a sob "Daddy, What's wrong?" I smelt and heard Aro come in "He is very upset piccolo" She stuck out her bottom lip "Why?" she asked, she was so young only a month old. "Because your mother is dead" Aro said as I sobbed.

I placed my daughter in her bed and kissed her forehead, she had been already been asleep for a few hours but she gave me such comfort. She was the only thing keeping me from getting someone to kill me; in the morning we would leave I needed an escape. I went to the throne room to find Aro waiting for me, he smiled at me... Smiled! He had just lost his Sister "Didyme will be a great loss to us" I nodded, he slid his hands through his hair and I suddenly saw I felt closer to Aro and Caius then I ever had, they must not want me to leave so I shall not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Romanian Coven are Attacking!" Felix said bursting through Aurelia's door, I placed a kiss on Aurelia's forehead "I will be back soon Aurelia, Stay with Felix" She nodded "Bye Daddy" she sat up next to Felix "She will not be Harmed Master". I ran to the throne room to find two of the five Romanian's coming and crashing in, the guards fought them and one then A thought came to mind "Where are the other three?" I thought as I brushed my hand against Aro's. A crash came from upstairs, where Aurelia's bedroom was I ran up there as quick as possible to find a body that had been torn into pieces; I followed my daughters and Felix's scent until I reached a cafe near the edge of the forest. I was relieved to find Felix and Aurelia sitting at a table, I sat down in the empty seat at their table "What happened?" I asked "One of the Romanian's broke the door open and I destroyed him easily and then two more, one had blonde hair and the other had black they both had skin like yours and the other masters." "Stefan and Vladimir" I gasped, he nodded "I grabbed Aurelia and ran as fast as I could and ended up here. But as I left, Vladimir looked into Aurelia's eyes only for a second and declared them to be mates" I hissed and looked at the bonds between Aurelia and Vladimir, Vladimir felt complete lust! She was my daughter and Vladimir dared to feel Lust for her! I growled quietly so the humans couldn't hear me "Good Job Felix" he just nodded "Anything for the princess" Aurelia just giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I paced around the throne room, my brothers sat on their thrones watching "Calm Down Marcus" Aro said, I growled "I will not fucking calm down. That is the what? 100th time they have tried to kidnap Aurelia since the first time" "But that is in a few thousand years" Caius said. "I agree with Marcus, we have to kill them but we cannot risk Aurelia. We will send her away with a guard to a coven that we can trust to protect her, who will treat her like family" Aro said, there was only really one coven that would treat Aurelia like family... "The Cullens" I said, Aro smiled "Yes, we will call Carlisle now" Aro dialled the number and put it on speaker phone

"Hello Dr Cullen Speaking"

"Carlisle My dear friend how are you and your family?"

"Ah Aro, We are very well how are you and your family?"

"Not so well... We need a favour"

"What is that favour Aro?"

"The Romanian's have been trying to take Aurelia for a hundred years, it is risking her life. We need to kill them but we can't risk Aurelia being there... can you please have her live with you for a few months"

Carlisle was silent for a second until he answered "Yes, It would be an honour to have Aurelia to stay will there be a guard with her?"

"Yes, Felix will be with her"

"Alright, send through all of the details and we will meet them at the airport when she arrives"

"Great, you have no idea how much we are thankful Carlisle"

*Carlisle chuckles* "That's alright Aro, I have to go and tell my family"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM GOING AWAY FOR A FEW MONTHS?" Aurelia yelled at me "Please calm down Aurelia" Felix ran in "Are you okay?" Aurelia did something I hadn't seen since she was three she stood, crossed her arms and pouted "You and Aurelia are going to stay with the Cullens for a few months so we can destroy the Romanians" Felix nodded then said "Lia, no matter how much you think it's a bad idea. You haven't spent time with Carlisle in ages and you've always said you wanted to go to school" Aurelia sighed "Fine i'll go".

This was going to be hard on both of us, Aurelia and I had hardly been apart in hundreds of years. "I'll miss you so much uncle Aro" Aurelia said kissing Aro's cheek "Me too Piccolo" tears stained her cheeks and when she reached me I wiped them away "I'll miss you so much Darling" she sobbed into my chest "What am I going to do without you daddy?" I smiled "Ring me every day, we will chat on the computer thing when you can see each other as well" she giggled "You mean Skype?" I grinned "I will see you in a couple of months" "Bye Daddy..."

**Review! Review! Favourite! Favourite! Subscribe! Subscribe! And if you read my other stories they will be updated soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Bella

**I don't own Twilight or do I? **

**Yeah no I don't... lol! Any Way this chapter is gonna be a whole lotta random stuff from Twilight **

**Bella's POV (Taken from Twilight Movie and book, which I do not own I just borrowed some of the lines. No copyright intended) **

"Who are they?" I asked Angela and Jessica, "The Cullens, Hales and Volturi" Angela said "They're Mr and Mrs Cullen's Foster Kids, they moved down here from Alaska a year ago" Jessica said "They kinda keep to themselves" "Yeah. 'cause they're all together" "Like together, together" "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy that's Emmett they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal" "Jess, they're not actually related." "Yeah but they live together its weird and... okay, the little dark haired girl that's Alice She's really weird she's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker."

Minutes later I took a sneak peek at the Cullens again "Oh and the Massive one Is Emmett's Twin, Felix and the brown haired girl next to him is Aurelia. We don't actually know if they're together or not but Felix is totally possessive of her, the other day she dropped a book and Mike tapped her on the shoulder. The look Felix gave him... It was spooky as".

After Lunch was Gym, the PE coach made me play which I told him was a hazard. He just laughed then put me in one of the teams, the first team we played had both Felix and Aurelia in the way they moved where like magnets. Even in the break Felix didn't leave Aurelia's side. She jogged over and grabbed a drink and Felix followed behind, I had never seen anything like it. Next was biology where I had the pleasure of sitting next to Edward Cullen. **(A/N: I would go into it but everyone who has seen or read Twilight and now im going to skip the bit when Edward goes away for a few days)**

A week later, Edward was back again. That's when the car crash happened... As I came out of the Emergency room to call Mum as I came round the corner I saw Dr Cullen, Edward, Felix and Aurelia talking "What was I supposed to do? Let her die." Edward said, glaring up at Felix "This isn't just about you; it's about all of us. What's Aurelia supposed to tell Aro, Caius and Marcus?" Felix replied angrily "Maybe we should continue this in my office" Carlisle said as everyone's eyes turned to me "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked Edward "Felix, Aurelia" Carlisle said gesturing to his office.

**Felix's POV**

"Hi Daddy" Aurelia said as she picked up the phone "Yeah I'm fine... Felix said what?-"Oh shit, she's gonna kill me, she growled "- Everything is fine the Cullens are being great hosts. Okay I have to go Daddy bye" as she placed her phone on the table she looked at me with her Blue eyes "I hate you so much right now! You had to tell him" "My job is to protect you" I yelled back at her, she just stormed off "Whoa Harsh" Edward said "This is your fault!" I said to him "We don't pick who our mates are"

**Aurelia's POV**

As we walked round the green house, on our science trip I linked arms with Alice so I could continue to ignore Felix, I could hear him and Jasper talking about wars and stuff but I couldn't be less interested. "You have to talk to him again at some point" I just frowned "I'd rather not" then we came across Bella and Edward "Hi are you gonna be riding with us?" Alice asked "No Our bus is full" Bella looked a mix between hurt and curious, when we got into the bus Alice and I both said at the same time "That wasn't very nice Edward"

**Bella's POV**

I decided to permit myself one glance at the Cullen family's table. If he was glaring at me, I would skip biology, like the coward I was.

I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes. None of them were looking this way. I lifted my head a little. They were laughing. Edward, Jasper and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Aurelia, Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. Then a large snow ball was thrown directly at Aurelia, Felix stood at in the doorway grinning at her "You are so on" she said, chasing him as he ran outside with the rest of Cullens following.

I decided to walk to gym early and took a sneak peek at the Cullens, A lot of snow balls where being thrown everywhere "Hey Felix-" I watched as Aurelia sneaked up behind Felix and dropped ALOT of snow on Felix's head. He shook it off like a dog then turned around and picked up Aurelia's porcelain body, she groaned "Let me go Felix" and pounded on his back. He almost looked like King Kong with Ann Darrow but then he dropped her in a pile of snow, she screamed then the principal came out of his office "Felix report to my office now, Aurelia you will go home otherwise you will freeze" The Cullens seemed to find this funny as they were all either smirking or laughing.

**Well that was Chapter 2, Hope you liked it! Reviews would be absolutely amazing! **

**Love **

**Duckie **

**xxx **


	3. Chapter 3: Aurelia's Story

**I don't own Twilight, but I am changing Carlisle's**

**Bella's POV (This bit is taken from page 252 of twilight; I don't not own this bit)**

"So do you have to be dying, then, to become..." We never said the word, and I couldn't frame it now. "No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do that to someone who had another choice." The respect in his voice was profound whenever he spoke of his father figure. "It is easier he says, though," he continued, "if the blood is weak." He looked at the now-dark road, and I could feel the subject closing again.

"And Aurelia and Felix?"

"Aurelia was born in the late 1300's and when I say born, I mean born she was never turned." "Then how is she still alive?" I asked confused "She is half human," I gasped "The first ever. Her father is one of the leaders of our kind and her mother's brother is also a leader. She is regarded as a princess of our kind" A princess? Wow "What about Felix?" He smiled "He is her personal guard, one of the first Volturi guard members. He was born in 1510" "So are they?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me "In love with each other yes, dating no" I arched my eye brow "If they love each other then why aren't they together?" Edward sighed "Complications" we didn't touch the subject again; instead we went on to the rest of his siblings.

**In Carlisle's Office (This bit is taken from page 297 of twilight, I don't not own this bit either and I have changed Carlisle's story just the dates if you didn't read that before)**

Half way through Edward telling me Carlisle's story, Edward touched a comparatively sedate group of figures painted on the highest balcony, looking down calmly on the mayhem below them. I examined the grouping carefully and realized, with a startled laugh that I recognized two of them, the gold haired man and the girl with a tiara on her long brown / greatly inspired by Aurelia's family. He often painted them as gods and well a goddess," Edward chuckled. "Aro, Caius, Marcus. It's probably best that Aurelia explains she knows lot more than me about the Volturi" Edward told me the rest of Carlisle Story and then grabbed my arm leading me to the Next room.

Edward knocked "Come in" We walked into what seemed to be Aurelia's Room; I looked around noticing the wooden floors with a white flokati rug in the centre. The walls matched Aurelia's very pale skin; against one of the walls was a beautiful rectangle bed with a fur blanket at the end. Sitting on the bed was Aurelia lying in the arms of Felix, she stretched out of his arms and Motioned for me to sit next to her. "I'm guessing Edward wants me to tell you" I looked at Edward and Aurelia with a confused face, Felix chuckled "He doesn't know how to say that his Daddy and Aurelia where once Engaged." My eyes nearly bulged out of my head, Aurelia and Carlisle? Aurelia began to talk "I was born in the late 1300's, Everyone thought I was going to be dangerous when I was born except my Mother and Father, My Uncles and the guard learnt when I was relatively normal after half a year. A few months later my Mother died, my father and Uncles decided it wasn't safe for me encase someone tried to kill me. So For almost a century I was locked up in one of the towers in the early 1500's I escaped, but as I was running down some stairs in the centre of town. I forgot to lift my dress and tripped being half Vampire I didn't hurt myself to bad but I still bleed, Carlisle smelt my blood at noticed I was different, as he stopped my bleeding I told him about me and my family. He escorted me back home, my father was the angriest I've ever seen him but Carlisle managed to calm him down. Dad asked him to stay because my father and uncle where intrigued by his food source. Over a few months we became friends, and then we fell in love. My Father and Uncles Loved Carlisle, they pushed us towards marriage every chance they got. We got engaged in 1510, Months before the wedding. Carlisle and I began wanting different things after we got engaged, he wanted to continue his career in America but I could never do that, my father and I are very close I could never leave him for too long. After Felix was changed my Uncle, my feelings towards Carlisle began to change. I loved him, I still do but as friend we split up days after Felix's change Carlisle just wanted me to be happy. A few days after Carlisle left for America, we were attacked by the Romanian Coven. One of their members Stefan-" She winced at the sound of his name "declared me as a mate before Felix managed to run me out of the castle. They keep attacking each decade there's at least two attacks, only one time they were successful though." A tear dripped down from her cheek and Felix pulled her closer. Alice danced into the room with Jasper trailing behind her breaking the silence "Oh good, there's going to be a storm soon. You in for some Baseball?"

**I'm really sorry for not updating (Personal problems and loads of Assignments!) but next chapter will be baseball/Nomad scene and I will try update ASAP. Please Review!**

**Love **

**Duckie**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Those Magical Fireworks

**Aurelia's POV**

At the Clearing everyone was doing something, Carlisle and Felix where putting the bases out, Rosalie and I were talking as we walked around the field and Esme and Alice where trying to break up a fight between Emmett and Jasper and Bella and Edward had just arrived. So we made our way to first base "I'm glad you're here we need an umpire" Esme said to Bella "She thinks we cheat." Emmett said "I know you cheat" Esme replied laughing "Call them as you see them, Bella" as the lightning struck Alice said "It's time" and I stepped up to bat then high-fived Rosalie "Bring it on Ali" I Said Grinning and Winking at Felix, we used to practice all the time in the field a mile away from the castle "Okay now I see why you need the thunder" Bella said to Esme after I hit the ball "That's got to be a home run" Bella said Esme nodded "She's fast" Esme said "-Almost faster than Edward" the rest of the team took their turn and half way through my second turn, Alice yelled "STOP!" Felix began to growl and grabbed Me in his arms "They were leaving then they heard us" "Marcus is gonna kill me" Felix said, Edward Grabbed Bella's Arm "Let's go" he said with a pained expression across his face "It's too late" Felix growled "Get your hair down" Edward said. I also took my hair down then took my necklace off and gave it to Felix, so they couldn't tell I was part of the Volturi. When the other vampires got closer, we all got tenser. Felix had Me pressed up against his body "I believe this belongs to you" One of the Nomads with long black dreads said holding up the baseball, he threw it to Carlisle "Thank you" "I am Laurent and this is Victoria-" Victoria's gaze was set on Felix and I "-and James" I could tell James's stare freaked Bella out, truthfully Victoria's gaze looked almost as scary as one of the Romanians. I felt a sense of calm wash over me which must have been jasper "I'm Carlisle, This is my family." Carlisle said nodding at all of us "Hello" Laurent said "I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." "Our apologies, we didn't realize the territory had been claimed." Laurent said "Yes, well... we maintain a permanent residence nearby" As soon as Victoria spoke, I crumbled a bit and bit my lip at the sound of her voice "Could you use three more players?" Laurent asked, "Sure, why not? Four of us were leaving..." Carlisle said as he looked at Bella and Edward then Felix and I. Then the wind picked up blowing Bella's hair, and then all shit went down.

"What are you doing?" Felix asked sitting on my bed "Packing my bag" I told him "What? WHY?" I sighed, I knew he was going to do this "Alice and Jasper will need our help; if James will be in Phoenix and if we run we can get there at the same time as the others... Please Felix" I said, giving him my cutest face "Fine" He grabbed my hand and we ran until we got to phoenix "I can smell them" I told Felix, Demetri had taught me how to track people I wasn't as good as him as it's his gift but I was getting quite good. We found everyone in a Ballet Studio a fire had started, you could hear Bella's screams from inside and before Felix stopped me I ran inside. "I'll make it go away, Bella." Edward said, biting into her hand, Felix had gone and helped Jasper, Emmett and Alice "She's got many injuries; I'll take her to the hospital" Carlisle Said when Edward stopped sucking her blood out. "No, you can hear her heartbeat she's getting closer to dying every second" I closed my eyes "Let me" and before Felix could stop me, I began.

**Bella's POV **_**from Twilight Chapter 24 (I do not own) **_

My hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something was taped across my face, under my nose. I lifted my hand to rip it off. "No you don't" And cool fingers caught my hand. "Edward?" I turned my head slightly, and his exquisite face was just inches from mine, his chin resting on the edge of my pillow. I realized again that I was alive, this time with gratitude and elation. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry!" "Shhh," he shushed me. "Everything's all right now" "What happened?" I couldn't remember clearly, and my mind rebelled against me as I tried to recall. "We were so close to losing you then Aurelia..."he trailed off "What? What happened to Aurelia?" he sighed "She healed you, it's one of her powers but she doesn't use it often" he whispered "I was so stupid, Edward. I thought he had my Mum. I put you all at risk" Seconds later Esme entered "Oh good, you're awake Bella! Edward, Carlisle just rang he thinks Aurelia will wake up in a few hours" I rose my eye brow at Edward "She's been in a coma for the last few days, Healing you drained at lot of energy out of her" I was wordless, Aurelia hardly knew me but she Saved my life.

**Aurelia's POV**

As I regained consciousness, my mind spun but I concentrated on the hand holding mine "Aurelia, Lia... Are you awake?" My head spun as I opened my eyes, my hands where in Felix's "Felix" I croaked "Oh god, I was so scared that I was gonna loose you Lia" I squeezed his hand "You could never lose me Felix" I said "I'm sick of hiding Lia, I love you and I don't care if I'm breaking a Vampire Law. You are my soul mate and I want to be with you for the rest of eternity" he took a hand from mine and placed it on my cheek "I love you too Felix, I have loved you for almost 500 years. I will protect you from my father and uncles like you have protected me from everyone for the last 500 years" Then he pressed his lips to mine, A thousand sparks flew it felt like someone had lit them in the room, when he pulled away he looked shocked "Did you feel that?" I nodded, nuzzling my head into his neck "It's magic".


	5. Chapter 5: Fight for this love

**I don't own twilight btw.**

**Bella's POV **_**Taken from page 424 of Twilight**_

I looked at the dance floor; a wide gap had formed in the centre of the floor, where three couples whirled gracefully. The other dancers pressed to the sides of the room to give them space- no one wanted to stand in contrast with such radiance. Felix, Emmett and Jasper were intimidating and flawless in classic tuxedos. Alice was striking in a black satin dress with geometric cut outs that bared large triangles of her snowy white skin. And Rosalie was... well, Rosalie. She was beyond belief. Her vivid scarlet dress was backless, tight to her calves where it flared into a wide ruffled train, with a neckline that plunged to her waist. I pitied every girl in the room, myself included. But then I saw Aurelia, she looked even more amazing then Rosalie in a strapless silk chiffon gown embellished with silver beading. She was the vision of pure beauty. Edward grinned at Felix and he pulled Aurelia off the dance floor, as Felix and Aurelia exited Alice walked up to me grabbing my hand "Come watch" I raised my eye brow "You'll see" Alice said, Rosalie was already staring out the window.

Outside Felix led Aurelia to a gazebo on the lake; you could see him saying something to her "Alice! What is he saying?" Emmett asked, even though Felix and Emmett where best friends, Emmett treated Aurelia like his baby sister. "He is saying that he doesn't care that there's a rule telling him he can't love her because he does, because are soul mates and he will take any punishment as long as he is allowed to call her his wife!" Alice whispered, so only we could hear. He bent down on one knee and pulled out a ring box "I cannot spend anymore years without you, Tu sei la mia vita la mia eternità. ti amerò fino alla fine dei tempi **(Translation-** **You are my life, my eternity. I will love you until the end of time) **will you do the honour of marrying me?" He opened the ring box and presented her with it, we didn't have to ask what Aurelia said as she jumped into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss.

**A Few Days Later**

Aurelia and Felix where passed from hug to hug at the airport when Aurelia finally got me she smiled and hugged me "If anything happens call me okay?" Aurelia whispered giving me a card with Aurelia Volturi, 334 9987423 written on it in elegant script. Rosalie and Aurelia where the last to say goodbye, I hadn't realized they had become that close because I mostly hung round with Alice and Edward. "Bye!" Aurelia and Felix said, their arms around each other's waists "I'll miss you Baby Sis" Emmett yelled when they reached the Boarding gate "I'll miss you too Emmy Bear!" Aurelia laughed. When they were out of sight Alice sighed "It's gonna be weird without them".

**Aurelia's POV**

We didn't inform anyone about our return, we didn't want anyone to be suspicious. I gave Felix one last kiss before we entered the gates of the Castle. Gianna, the new receptionist was shocked to see us and was a bit flustered as she stood up and bowed "P-p-princess Aurelia and Mr Felix welcome back would you like to notify the kings you are here? she asked "Yes thank you Gianna" A few seconds later Alec and Jane ran in "AURELIA!" they yelled running to hug me "Ehi ragazzi" **(Translation: Hey Guys) **I could see Felix trying not to growl, this was going to get difficult. When we got inside the throne room my heart exhilarated I had never been this nervous "Aurelia il mio Tesoro **( translation- My darling) **what are you doing home? You know it's not safe here" I bit my lip "Dad... Daddy Felix and I need to tell you something" Felix stepped closer feeling my nervousness "Your heart beat is fast Cara Mia **(My Darling) ** may I see what is troubling you?" Aro asked, I blocked my memories and thoughts of Bella and rested my hand in my uncles. His face twisted as he embraced all my different memories, thoughts and emotions. My father became more uneasy "Aurelia what is going on?" he almost growled "Guard is dismissed" Caius said "Felix has broken a law" Aro said when everyone was gone "What No... he... he" I pulled my hand away from my Uncles. Felix's hand slipped in my other hand, squeezing it tightly. Caius grimaced "Send him to the dungeon!" he yelled "No Please!" I yelled tears filled my eyes "You know the law Aurelia. Jane, Alec!" Aro yelled. "I love you" Felix said before falling limp at my feet as Alec paralysed him. I sobbed as Felix was dragged away "We will talk later Aurelia" Dad growled "Demetri take Aurelia to her room and make sure she stays there."

**I'm sorry it is short but I have been busy ill try update soon but I have a Role in a Musical, Exams and STRESS in general. But if you Review I will love you forever! or just try update quicker. lol.**

**Love**

**Duckie**

**xxx**

**(NOW REVIEW!) **


	6. Chapter 6: Soul Mates

**I do not own Twilight but I am SUPER excited for Breaking Dawn Part One!**

**I would also like to thank you for all the reviews i got on the last chapter! You Get a hug from Felix! **

It took awhile for me to get to sleep but then I was able to 'travel', this was my most resent power where I was able to go to people in my sleep. I feel asleep thinking of Felix and I found myself in the cell with him "Felix" I breathed in relief when I saw he was unharmed. "Lia! What are you doing here? Are you okay? Wait... How did you get here?" he asked "I travelled" Felix embraced me like I was a life preserver "I'll get you out of here Felix, I promise you" I said pressing my lips to his "If loving you is the last thing I do then I'll be happy" tears dripped down my cheeks, thinking of life without my Felix "I can't and I won't survive eternity without you" he cradled me, my head rested underneath his chin. My body began to wake in my room "Someone is trying to wake me. I love you and I will get you out of here". I was sucked back into my body "Aurelia, Aurelia wake up" my father said shaking me "I'm awake" I muttered "Get changed. We need to talk"

Quarter of an hour later I had thrown on the first dress I saw, a plain black pair of heels and my cloak. Dad and I walked into the gardens for awhile our arms linked "So what do you want to say Father?" Dad sighed; he knew I only called him Father if I was angry with him "How could you just let Felix fall in love with you like that? He's one of the best guards and we have to ki-" "Dad!" I sobbed, interrupting him "Felix does love me, yes. But I love him too Daddy. I can't image life without loving him" Dad growled "What? That's absurd" "No! It isn't haven't you even checked our bonds yet?" Dad closed his eyes for a few minutes, then opened them with a shocked expression on his face "What? Daddy are you okay?" I asked as I swear he got paler "You... you two are soul mates. How can this happen I normally pick up on bonds like this easily!" "Wait Soul Mates? Not Just Mates" Dad nodded "You are destined to be together." I smiled at the thought of Felix and I being made for each other "Please Daddy... Persuade Aro and Caius to let him go. Otherwise I'll break him out myself and you'll never see us again"

As Soon as Aro saw Dad's memory of the conversation he Let Felix go but on the request of an Official Engagement announcement party, when we got to my room Felix embraced me "I love you so much Lia" "I love you too Felix, we finally get eternity to be together" About four hours later Aunt Athenodora pushed Felix out the room then called Aunt Sulpicia who had chosen a dress for me to wear. The dress was a beautiful drapped one shoulder dress that was blue matched my eyes and the Sapphire in the centre of my engagement ring. Aunt Athenodora had styled my hair **(Authors note: It would look like Bella's wedding hair in Breaking Dawn part one!) **and placed a Crown on my hair. "You have grown up so much Aurelia; I can't believe you are going to get married!" Sulpicia said hugging me; I laughed "I am almost 700 years old of course I have grown up!" When It was time to start Aro had situated Felix and I at different doors at the other ends of the room, which meant I hadn't seen him in a few hours which caused a pain in my chest. I could hear Aro clear his throat in the throne room, the room went completely silent "You are probably wondering why I have called you all here today but I would like to announce the official engagement of Princess Aurelia Didyme Volturi & Royal Guard, Felix Moretti" the doors were opened and Felix winked at me as we walked towards each other. When we reached the middle, we turned to see completely shocked faces except for Demetri's, who was grinning then began chanting "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" I rolled my eyes at him "You are so immature" I said laughing. Felix grinned at me than winked at Demetri; he kissed me passionately earning a loud cheer from the crowd "I love you" Felix whispered as we pulled away "As I love you" I whispered back.

A week later invitations had been sent out, blood had been brought; security had been put in place, the music and decorations. We had decided on a modern wedding much to my dad's dislike but I had reminded him it was Felix and My wedding. Nearly everything was ready for September the 15th, which was a fortnight away. We didn't want a long engagement at all and the date just popped out at us.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Yay! Aurelia and Felix's wedding invite will be in the mailbox in 5-4-3-2-1" I ran out and grabbed the envelope that was neatly pressed with a wax volturi stamp, inside was a delicate piece of paper with a gold edge

_Olympic Coven,_

_You are invited to attend the wedding_

_of_

_Princess Aurelia Didyme Volturi_

_Royal Guard, Felix Moretti_

_On the 15__th__ of September at Volturi Castle_

_At 12pm._

Emmett took out another piece of paper that was addressed to Emmett and I

_Dear Rosie and Emmy Bear,_

_When you get to the castle we will tell you what happened when My Father and Uncles learnt of our engagement, it would make a good soap opera! Anyway Felix and I were wondering if you both would be part of our wedding party. _

_We both miss you all, Love you lots_

_Aurelia and Felix _

_xxx_

**Authors Note:**

**Review Please! It will make my Day and Updating will be faster! **

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Ready To Marry My Prince

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Bit of Bella (This is set in New Moon) Bachelorette and Bachelor Party plus before the wedding! And I am SO sorry I haven't been able to update I have been so stressed with Exams and Drama! Anyway I will try update before the 14****th**** of December (That's my Birthday!) but if I don't I might not get another chapter in until the 18****th**** (Because I'm getting surgery)... Anyway Enjoy and review with happiness and sunshine!**

**Bella's POV**

"I bet the reason Aurelia and Felix are getting married is cause Aurelia is knocked up" I stabbed my fork into the food I wasn't eating, Jessica was full of a load of rubbish. If only she knew the actual truth "and the Cullens have gone to help her and Felix cause they're like teen parents" I heard Ben whisper in Angela's ear "Jessica is probably more likely to be a teen parent" I smirked "Or Maybe Jessica, Aurelia and Felix where just in love and decided to celebrate it d'you know that they had loved each other for five years or something!" I nodded; it was more like five times a hundred years. Jessica just ended up getting pissed so Ben, Angela and I moved tables.

**Aurelia's POV**

"Who's ready to partay!" Rose said before she knocked on my door "One minute" I said, slipping on my favourite pair of Jimmy Choo's. Rose opened the door "You look beautiful Aurelia-" she said "but it needs this!" I laughed as Rose pulled out a tiara that was covered in silver sparkles and had BACHELORETTE on it. Alice grinned as she walked in "Aurelia!" she said hugging me "I love your dress!" I smiled "Thanks Ali" I wore a small strapless, black and white spotted dress that hardly reached my knee. My dad would be horrified if I saw it but Felix would be opposite the sexual tension was killing us but we only have a day, our wedding day until we consummate our love for each other.

Female vampires from all around the world where gathered in the Games Room which had been changed into a Club, around the room various activities where set up. I walked around laughing with some of the guests as they tried pin the penis on the man, How Well Do You Know the Bachelorette? And various other games. Then I was pulled onto the dance floor by Kate, half way through the night I was still dancing until Rose announced it was Present time, by the end of opening the presents I had enough underwear for the rest of my life- well until Rose reminded me that male Vampires liked ripping off underwear, everyone laughed as I went completely red! Ahhh everyone in the Vampire world knows I'm losing my Virginity tomorrow! "One last present" Rose said laughing with a slightly evil laugh on her face "No you didn't!" but it was too late the show had already started the stripper was dressed as a Vampire... the Succubus in the room where mystified by him but most of us where laughing so hard, I bet he thought we were mad. At around midnight I was sent off to bed.

**Felix's POV**

Someone knocked on my door, I hoped it was Aurelia but I could hear her getting ready for her bachelorette party next door "Come in" I said "Hey Bro" Emmett said "Hey. Hold up for a sec" I ran and got my stuff to take to the where the Cullens where staying because Lia and I weren't allowed to see each other till we were at the altar, we had hardly left each other's sides for the last few weeks it was so hard to be away from her. "Emmett, can you go see how the girls are going?" Emmett laughed "Is someone scared the bride is gonna get cold feet?" he teased "No, I just wanna see if she is okay." Emmett just smirked "Come on lover boy Jazzy, Eddie and Carlisle are waiting for us" We ran out of the castle; after we hunted we all meet in a field. We sat on the ground after a little wrestling and just talked they were mainly talking about the wedding night "Woah I can't believe you are almost a 500 year old virgin" Jasper said "They should make a movie about you instead, that would so make the top 100 movie list" When we got to the castle, the rest of the guys went to find their mates. Emmett and I went to his room knowing that Rose would be with Aurelia the whole night "Now I know you don't normally get a Groom presents but I got a few little gifts" Emmett said smirking and holding out a big bag. Inside I found a book of Sex Positions "I folded back the ones me and Rosie like" he said winking at me, next I found a costume of some sort Emmett laughed "It's a vampire costume, Aurelia might like it" I left the bag not wanting to pull out anything else that would make me even more nervous about tomorrow night.

**Aurelia's POV**

When I woke up to the sun shining through my window, a sparkly figure sat at my dresser "Rose?" I asked, she turned around "Oh good you're awake, we have a lot to do before the wedding" I groaned "What time is it?" Rose looked at her watch "Seven, so we have 5 Hours to make you look even more stunning than you already are" Minutes after I had a shower Alice and Heidi arrived with my dress (that had been hiding from Felix until I walked down the aisle in it), Alice grinned grabbing a white mixture rose had made while I was in the shower "What is that?" Alice scooped some out "It's a Vanilla face mask, now you relax while we work our magic" I managed to fall asleep while they  
>'worked their magic' I woke up about two hours later "Have you finished yet?" Heidi shook her head "Not yet, we have to do your makeup and hair then you have to put on your dress" I groaned, I couldn't wait till I was walking down the Aisle towards Felix.<p>

"Okay Done" Alice said steeping away, the waterproof mascara still in her hand "Whoa she looks amazing" Heidi said, making Alice beam "Thanks, I was going for the sweet and innocent look" I rolled my eyes "Okay well your Dad is coming in soon so get your dress on" she said holding out the covered up dress "Sure" I said, slipping into the bathroom. The dress was beautiful; Athenodora and Sulpicia had made it. It was snowy white had a lace bodice and a trailing skirt with a waterfall of Tulle netting over it. Half way through getting the dress on I heard dad come in and some murmurs then, I heard dad's voice and my door closing. When I had tightened the bodice enough I went into my bedroom "You look beautiful Aurelia" I blushed "Thanks, but I thought I heard my dad where did he go?" I heard a sob come from outside my room; I knew it was my dad. I opened the door and my eyes feel on my Dad sitting against the wall sobbing "Oh Daddy!" I picked up my dress and sat next to him "Why are you so sad?" I said putting my head on his shoulder "I'm losing you" he sobbed "Oh Dad! You'll never lose me" "But you're getting married, we've always been there for each other. Always" "Just because I'll be married doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your daughter and you'll still be my dad!" Minutes later we were back in my bedroom and rose was putting the final touches on me "Are you ready?" Alice asked, I nodded "I am so ready to marry my prince!"

**Wedding Chapter up next!**

**Review please**


	8. Chapter 8: An Eternal Commitment

**Thanks for all the Reviews! YOU ALL DESERVE A HUG FROM FELIX! NOW HERE'S THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR...**

**Aurelia's POV **

"I love you my beautiful baby girl" Dad said kissing my forehead as we waited outside the door to the throne room "I love you too daddy" the music changed and we could hear Jane and Alec, followed by Heidi and Demetri then Rose and Emmett walk down the aisle then we heard our queue the doors were opened revelling a room that was hardly noticeable as the gloomy throne room. The aisle had a white carpet down it, with chairs white chairs surrounding it, white flowers where on the walls at the end of the aisle where the thrones where normally was a white wedding arch with roses spun around it. Then I saw him, the man I was marrying. He was chiselled to perfection and looked absolutely amazing in his Tux; he gave me the most dazzling smile and I couldn't help but smile back. When we got to the end of the aisle, Dad kissed my cheek and gave my hand to Felix's and Aro began the ceremony "Family, Friends and Covens from around the world, on behalf of Royal Guard Felix Moretti and my niece Princess Aurelia Volturi I welcome you all to this eternal marriage celebration. Now Felix, The woman who stands by your side is your soul mate and will be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her throughout eternity" Felix stroked my cheek and looked me straight in the eyes "In the presence of most of the Vampire Covens and the three kings, I join my life with yours for eternity. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good times or bad times in happiness or sadness, throughout eternity. I now take you as my wife" Both of our grins widened "The Man who stands by your side is your soul mate and will be your husband. He will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take him for granted, and always stand by him throughout eternity" I squeezed his hands, wanting to kiss him so badly "In the presence of most of the Vampire Covens and the three kings, I join my life with yours for eternity. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good times or bad times in happiness or sadness, throughout eternity. I now take you as my husband" "Felix, since it is your intention to marry. Felix, do you take Princess Aurelia Volturi to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, to stand by her for eternity as a commitment of your love, as long as you both shall live" Felix's eyes sparkled "I do" he said, the two words that changed my life "Aurelia, do you take Royal Guard Felix Moretti to be your lawful wedded husband to have and behold from this day on, to stand by her for eternity as a commitment of your love, as long as you both shall live" Emmett gave my ring to Felix then Felix's ring to me "These wedding rings symbolize unity, a circle unbroken, without a beginning or end. And today Aurelia and Felix exchange these rings as a confirmation of their vows to join their lives to love each other without an ending. Let these rings which you give each other a symbol of love and eternity. Felix, take this ring and place it on Aurelia's finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me With this ring I thee wed. I offer you my hand and my heart as I know they will be safe with you for eternity. All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." After Felix repeated it, I repeated it. Then Aro said "Aurelia and Felix, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promise will last for eternity. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride..." Tears of Joy and happiness filled my eyes as Felix swept me into a passionate kiss, Cheers filled the room. When we pulled away, Aro grinned as he announced "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Royal Guard Felix Moretti and Princess Aurelia Moretti-Volturi" Felix kissed me again and swept me up into his arms "I love you Princess Aurelia Moretti-Volturi" kissing me between every word.

Our guests filed out after us into the lounge which had been draped with white ribbons and Pictures and paintings of Felix and I on the wall as well as a slideshow playing on the screen, we sat down at our table and the speeches began. Dad tapped his goblet full of blood and coughed catching the room's attention "Being a father is a thing not many of you may have experienced, but there is nothing like holding your baby your arms for the first time, seeing her first smile, hearing her first word and now after more than six hundred years I have given her to another man who has loved and protected her for almost 500 years. Felix, at first had doubts about you dating my daughter but when I finally saw that you two where soul mates, I knew there wouldn't be anyone better for my beautiful daughter. Please raise a glass to my new son-in-law and my beautiful daughter. Felix and Aurelia" Everyone raised their glass "On behalf on my wife and I. I would like to thank you all for joining us today to celebrate our eternal commitment to each other; I would also like to thank the beautiful bridesmaids and my groomsmen, you are some of our best friends and today we made sure you had a special role in our very special day. Thank you Marcus for your speech, for excepting me as your new son and for your absolutely amazing daughter. My Beautiful Lia,-" he looked me straight in the eyes "-I would like to thank you for marrying me, If I had to say why I love you we would waste at least a hundred years. I love you even though you made me swim you across to London so you could see Romeo and Juliet in the late 1590s and then the Beatles in 1964. You are my best friend and my soul mate. I couldn't imagine my existence without you, my princess. Please join me in a toast to my amazing wife. Princess Aurelia" I was nearly crying when he finished his speech "Princess Aurelia" everyone chanted as I stood up and kissed my husband. Then Emmett stood up, "Good afternoon Vampires and Vampirettes. For those of you that don't know me, my name is Emmett, and I've had the privilege of being Felix's best man. When Felix asked me to be his best man today, part of me was honoured, part of me was terrified, but mostly I was laughing inwardly that he's finally admitting what we've known all along, that I am, in fact, better than him. I hope you've all enjoyed the day so for, and I think you'll all agree... at the church today the bride looked absolutely stunning! Some of you, incidentally, may have been surprised by how calm and collected Felix has seemed today – he seemed to have avoided the wedding day jitters and kept insisting 'I'm fine, really' and 'is Aurelia okay?' all day. Anyway I've known Felix for ages and when we are around humans we are constantly mistaken for brothers, but I guess Felix is like a brother to me and Aurelia is like my baby sister. When Felix can't protect you, you can trust me to be there. As Aurelia and Felix make their way to the dance floor. Please toast to Felix and Aurelia" I made a detour and hugged Emmett "Thanks Emmy Bear" I whispered in his ear, when we pulled away Emmett smirked and I walked back to Felix "Vampires and Vampirettes, as is the tradition, the bride and groom will now have their first dance. If you would please all gather round the dance floor and show your support..." Felix grinned at me "May I have this dance my wife?" I nodded "You may" We waltzed around the dance floor forgetting about the people watching it was just Felix and I dancing to As Long As You're There by Charice.

Then Emmett announced that it was time for the Father Daughter dance, Dad and I danced around, others joining "Nice choice in song Dad" Dad laughed "I found it and thought it was perfect, it's called Isn't she Lovely by Stevie Wonder" I giggled "is this the first song you've liked with lyrics dad?" he chuckled "oh hush" 

**Hey there! **

**I will (if I have time) write a Christmas special. **

**If I don't I wish all of my readers a Merry Christmas and happy holidays!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Love**

**Duckie **

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Mrs Aurelia Cullen?

**Honeymoon.**

**I do not own New Moon, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Aurelia's POV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are now beginning our descent into Paris" an air hostess announced as I woke up, I pressed my lips to my husband's "I love you for as long as it takes us to become a star in heaven" he told me kissing my neck where our mating mark would be. A Porsche was waiting at the airport for us, Felix drove us to an apartment that he had rented, I went out on the balcony and gasped at the view. Paris so looked beautiful and it wasn't even in daylight yet, the Eiffel tower was lit up. I had heard stories of it throughout my existence but I was never allowed to go to france. The lights throughout the city twinkled for miles, Felix's big hands wrapped around me as he hugged me from behind and began kissing down my neck, I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter and I knew Felix could smell it "God lia you smell delicious" I turned around so I was facing him our bodies where pressed together "I love you" I said kissing him as passionately as I could "I love you too mrs Moretti" we fell back into our kiss, I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist and he took me into the bedroom, he laid me down on the bed "Are you ready?" I nodded "Yes Felix I am, make love to me Felix"

In the morning I was woken up by Felix pressing kisses all over my body, I moaned "Good Morning" Felix said smiling "Mmmm… Morning" he stopped kissing and went at Vampire speed to the kitchen and brought a tray with a pain au chocolat and a glass of Rabbit blood (my favourite!) after I had eaten, while I was getting ready I smiled as I noticed the mating mark on my neck, being half human I didn't know how long it would last normal Vampire mating marks lasted a couple of hours and then the redness went away leaving a scar only Vampires could see.

**-Time Change-**

"You sure you wanna go back Lia?" I nodded "We've been away for nearly 6 Months and I missed St. Marcus day last year, I don't want to miss it this year and it'll be fine. On the last phone call I had with dad he said that the Romanian coven hadn't attacked in a while" Felix kissed my cheek "Alright I'll go book our flights".

**Bella's POV**

"Why are they all in red?" I asked Alice "Saint Marcus Day festival" Alice told me "-they're commemorating the expulsion of vampires from the city, it's the perfect scene. The Volturi will never let him get far enough to revel himself." Alice replied, I glanced at the clock "We have five minutes" Some police officers stopped us, I knew I didn't have much time to save Edward, I ran towards the clock tower pushing through many people all dressed in red.

The Exquisite faces all turned toward our party as we entered the room. Most of the immortals were dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts- things that wouldn't stick out on the streets bellow. But the man who spoke first wore one of those long robes. It was pitch-black, and brushed against the floor. For a moment, I thought his long jet-black hair was the hood of his cloak. "Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in delight, he glided to Jane taking her face in his paper like hands, kissed her lightly on her lips, and then floated back a step. "Demetri, be a dear and tell our brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this." About a minute later, Demetri was back and behind him floated two more black-robed men, both very much like Aro. The trio from Carlisle's painting was complete, "Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?" They both didn't look like this information was wonderful "let us have the story". The white-haired ancient vampire drifted away to the wooden thrones but the other stood beside Aro, he touched Aro's hand briefly. Aro raised a brow "Thank you Marcus" Aro said "That's quite interesting; It seems that you have slipped through my nieces and her husband's knowing"

**Aurelia's POV**

As we neared the Castle I could sense something was wrong "Are you alright Lia?" Felix asked "Felix there is something wrong I can just sense it" he glanced towards the castle then back to me "Promise me you will stay behind me" I rolled my eyes and ran into the castle "I thought so" I heard Felix mutter as he ran after me, we blurred past the receptionist. There was a crunching sound then a voice "Please! No, no, Please! PLEASE!" it was Bella's voice, god what is she doing here? I knew I should have made Edward change her. We sped up entering just as Aro stepped forward to kill Edward, Dad stood up "Aurelia, Felix. What are you doing here?" he asked "We came to visit you Father, It is St. Marcus day at all. But that is beside the point what is going on? Why is Edward and Alice here and why is there a human with them?" Bella gave me a confused look "Isabella is Edward's mate" "Oh yeah Emmett said something about Edward finding his mate, but we didn't think she was human" I nodded in agreement hoping this would work "What if you give then a time frame?" Uncle Aro raised his eyebrow like he was encouraging me to go on "If she has not been changed within a certain time then she will be put to death" My heart was pounding "I just had a vision. She will be changed" Aro glided over to her, Alice slipped off a glove "I just saw it, Bella will be a vampire" Aro took her hand, "That's fascinating; to see things you've seen especially the ones that haven't happened yet." Aro smiled "Aro" Caius complained, "Dear Caius, Do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future and I am terribly curious to see what Bella turns out like" Good, Aro seemed convinced "Then are we free to go?" Edward asked, Aro nodded "Yes, Yes. But you must stay in the Castle until dark" he said "We will take them up to our room" Aro nodded, kissed me on my forehead and then sent us away with the flick of his hand.

**Bella's POV**

We went through loads of corridors and stairs then we finally arrived at wooden double doors, Felix took out a key and opened the door revealing the most beautiful bedroom I had seen, the walls and floor where stone. Pictures and paintings hung over most of the walls and there was a massive four poster bed behind a couch in the corner of the room "Please sit down" Aurelia said motioning to the couch, Edward pulled me down between him and Alice and Aurelia and Felix sat down on their bed. "Okay since we just saved your butts, do you mind telling us why you are here?" Felix asked, Edward explained but earned a slap from Aurelia.

Moments later, Alice's curiosity peeked "So how was the honeymoon?" she said winking at Aurelia. "Well," she said looking at Felix "We had the most amazing time in Paris, we spent two weeks there then we went around Europe for two months, we spent a month at The Volturi Island then we pretty much just travelled around the rest of the world. We had such an amazing time! Thank you for helping Felix plan it, it was perfect" Alice grinned "That's alright, you are my sister now" Alice said "After all when you go back to school you won't be Aurelia Volturi anymore since your married to my 'brother' you'll be Aurelia Cullen" Aurelia's eyes widened and then burst into laughter with Felix in tow, changing the mood from only just an hour ago when we where nearly being killed.

A few hours later Felix and Aurelia drove us to the airport "You will come back to forks right?" Edward asked hugging Aurelia "Of course, we have to check up on Bella to see if she's a Vampire yet and anyway it's more exciting in forks than stuck up in the castle all day"

**Authors Note:**

**Hey Readers, im sorry i took a very long time to update my laptop broke and I have been really busy, I hope you like this chapter im sorry about the ending im kinda half asleep. xD I promise to update with a better chapter soonish **

**lots of love,**

**Duckie**

**xxx**


End file.
